


there you go makin me love you

by ryekamasaki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 21:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10421796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryekamasaki/pseuds/ryekamasaki
Summary: It's Noya's birthday, so what does that mean for Morisuke?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Because it’s my very favorite baby bird’s birthday and he deserves everything in the entire world!

Morisuke was used to people being loud, considering who he was friends with. Kuroo couldn’t shut up to save his life, and Bokuto made him twice as bad. Add Oikawa into the mix and it was practically a dance party. Even adding Daichi did nothing to stem the excitement and vaguely bad ideas, as they often just drug him into them as well. A few sweet kisses from Oikawa, a devilish grin from Suga and a well placed challenge from Kuroo had Daichi doing just about anything.

Noya was much the same, except it took way less to persuade him into stuff, and he could be just as loud as the rest of them combined. Morisuke’s not quite sure how he got dragged along with them as well. He vaguely recalls a pout on Noya’s face, a petulant little jab about how it’s Noya’s birthday, and Kuroo pointing out that Morisuke shouldn’t be such a wet cat. It definitely had nothing to do with how cute Noya looked with the pout, and how the butterflies in Morisuke’s stomach took flight when it really seemed like Noya wanted him there to celebrate.

The party was exceedingly loud, which really wasn’t a surprise at all, and Morisuke quickly got a drink and drifted off to the side to watch the rest of the shenanigans without being too close to trouble. Noya was pounced on pretty quickly, various members of their high school teams swooping in to ruffle Noya’s hair and give him their congratulations and gifts.

It wasn’t really of note when Tanaka lifted Noya in a bone crushing hug and then, after he plopped him back on the floor, smacked a kiss against his cheek before flitting off in laughter. It took a few more people bestowing kisses: Hinata, and Lev, and a flirty Oikawa, before Morisuke realized he was clenching his plastic cup in his hand. Then there was Kuroo and Daichi, double teaming him at once to both kiss his cheeks, and Morisuke stopped paying attention as even Tsukishima walked up.

Later on, Morisuke was comfortable on a couch, idly watching the people dancing around the living room and only half listening to Kageyama ramble at him thanks to whatever he drank. It was when he looked away from the floor to try to figure out what word Kageyama was trying to make when a weight crashed into his lap with a giggle. He’s surprised to find Noya in his lap, and not at all surprised to see Kuroo behind him, casting a shadow over them.

The grin Kuroo has is one Morisuke has seen many, many times before, and he knows already that he’s in trouble. Kuroo rambles on a bit, scoops Kageyama up off the couch to ‘dance’ and as he turns away, suggests that Morisuke be the one to escort Noya home. That’s followed by an obnoxious eyebrow wiggle, and then Noya is laughing and telling Morisuke that he really doesn’t have to walk with him.

Noya’s halfway across the room when Morisuke spots someone else bouncing up and peppering Noya’s face in sloppy hilarious kisses, and that’s when Morisuke decides it’s time. He catches up to Noya and grabs his hand, gently pulls him outside before pushing him up against a wall, grasping his face in his hands and kissing him soundly on the lips. Noya’s eyes are sparkling when he pulls back, and all of a sudden his arms are around Morisuke’s shoulders and he’s kissing back.

They stumble across the street and back to Noya’s place, stopping frequently to kiss and maybe grind a little against each other. It takes an extra minute for Noya to get his door open, and then they’ve tumbled inside and slammed the door, and the next thing Morisuke sees is the ceiling of Noya’s bedroom. Then it’s Noya’s grinning face above his, only an inch away when he whispers between them. “Best birthday ever.” Morisuke’s smile is kissed off his face in seconds and he can’t help but agree.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come yell at me on [tumblr](http://ryekamasaki.tumblr.com/).


End file.
